Opening Up Just a Little Bit Though
by Redrum
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to No One Can Change: Severus finally gives in to what Harry needs.


Sequel to No One Can Change

* * *

OPENING UP. JUST A LITTLE BIT THOUGH

Severus had regretted not going after Harry for years. Two to be exact. He'd thought about looking for him, several times in fact, but he didn't know if Harry still loved him. Severus' feelings hadn't changed, of course.

Why was he thinking about all this? It could be because he'd finally got the courage to find out if Harry did indeed still love him. Or, it could be that after two years, Harry was sitting only a few feet away from him.

They were both at the local Muggle pub, Severus didn't know the name of it and really couldn't care less since he only went here to get intoxicated. But all that was unimportant. Harry was here. Right across from him. Not too far at all. Then why did it feel like he was half way across the world, instead of only a few steps away?

"Severus," Harry said, a small smile curving his lips when Severus finally made it over to him.

"Hello." Severus was at a loss as to what to say. "I presume you've been well?" Did Harry have a new lover? Had his love for Severus been pushed to the side?

"Not really."

Severus didn't think it showed much character of him when he was happy that Harry wasn't happy.

"New lover?" he asked, looking over at the man behind Harry who was trailing a finger of the young man's back.

Harry looked over his shoulder, his lip curling in distaste; it was a good imitation of Severus'. "Bugger off." Severus resisted the silly urge to smile at the crest fallen look on the stranger's face before he departed.

"What about you?" Was it just his imagination, or had Harry's voice always sounded this soft and sexy?

"No one." The Potion master straightened. "There have been offers, though." He pretended not to see Harry's tiny grin. Although he was staring at the pouting and oh so succulent lips.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Harry asked, standing up. He still only came up to Severus' rather impressive nose. The perfect height to smell the vanilla shampoo that the younger man had always favoured.

Instead of verbally replying in the rather crowded pub, Severus pressed his hand into the small of Harry's back (his hand still molded perfectly into the delectable curve) and led him outside.

Harry smiled as a rush of cold air hit them when they stepped outside. Severus felt the minute shivers, so he opened his long coat and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders. The man's slim body fit up against his perfectly. Severus surpassed his own shivers when Harry curled his arm around his waist, the slender fingers resting over his stomach.

"This is nice," Harry spoke softly, his voice barely carrying over the Fall wind. Severus murmured his agreement while turning his head slightly to burry his nose in the wild hair. Harry let out a breath of laughter at the obviously familiar sensation and gesture.

"It's more than nice, Potter," Severus replied, equally as soft, and making the man's name sound like an endearment.

Harry stopped suddenly. Severus was forced to halt also since the smaller man was all but wrapped around him underneath the coat. The pale face lifted and bright green eyes met his. "You still can't say it, can you?" Harry whispered.

Severus' eyes narrowed, his brow's drew down in their habitual scowl. He didn't pretend not to know what the younger man was talking about. "I don't see why I must."

Harry's eyes were pleading, the street light near by played tricks on Severus' vision and made the shorter man look ethereal and the emerald eyes look like they were pooling up with tears. "Because I need to hear it. Because I need you, Severus, that hasn't changed." Severus bowed his head, at a loss for words.

Harry walked in front of him and reached up to wrap his arms around Severus' neck, obviously not caring about the few people out walking the dour streets. "Three simple words that convey a multitude of feelings. I love you, Severus, still do. Please give me something here." The emerald eyes darkened in what looked like desperation.

Severus sighed, but wrapped his lean arms around Harry's slender waist. He dropped his head down and pressed his forehead to Harry's. "I need you, Harry." The corner of his black eyes crinkled when Harry's face brightened and relief sawn in his eyes (would he have left if Severus had been unable to say it?).

"That will do," he said with a grin and promptly tipped his face towards Severus to kiss his nose, which scrunched up in disgust at the far too sweet gesture. "For now," Harry continued, rounding his arms tighter around Severus' neck, bringing him closer to the man.

Severus' arms tightened, succeeding in bringing their bodies flush. He wasn't one for public displays of anything, but he'd make this an exception.

Severus' strong arms lifted Harry higher so he could reach those lips he'd been so tempted by from the start Harry's heated tongue molded to his and Severus could taste the familiar flavour of the sweet strawberry mints that Harry enjoyed sucking on. The flavour was like coming home --no, Harry's embrace was the culprit of that incredibly sappy feeling. Tonight Severus would delve further into his home. Or, maybe, he would just hold Harry tonight and in the morning they could... share more of their tastes together.

"Oh, Severus..." Harry moaned softly. Familiar indeed, Severus thought with an inward smirk as he played the familiar tune of seduction with Harry's lithe body. Bordering on the line of indecency, but his coat successfully covered his actions to Harry's sensitive person. Severus, feeling goosebumps break out on Harry's flesh, pulled him closer to share in his warmth.

"Let's go home, Severus," Harry whispered against his mouth.

"I am home." Maybe change _was_ good. It got him Harry didn't it? If opening up a little bit at a time made Harry want to continue to stay with him, then he would attempt to be a little more... talkative about his feelings if that was what Harry truly wanted and needed. He'd done enough for the both of them years ago. Now it was time for Severus to give back as much as he could; of what he had so cold-heartedly taken from his too kind, and too giving, young lover, years ago.

- End -


End file.
